Nathan
is a supporting character in Clarence. He is one of Belson's friends. Nathan made his first major role in A Pretty Great Day With a Girl. He likes reading a book series that parodies the Hardy Boys series. Physical Appearance Nathan appears to be tall and muscular, having strands of hair in bang position. He has a cylinder-shaped head like a can, and usually wears a blue shirt. Nathan also has freckles near his ears. Personality Nathan portrays himself to be bulky and buff but also dimwitted and oafish. In Pretty Great Day With a Girl, he talks about how girls and boys "make-out", but clearly has no idea what it means. Another good example is in Clarence's Millions where he's shown to have failed a test despite claiming to have studied, even belittling himself by saying "I guess I am just dumb." On that note, it should be stated that contrary to what his appearance and his association with Belson would suggest, he's actually sensitive and kind in nature. When he failed his test, he feels really bad about it, but cheers up when Clarence gives him a Clarence Dollar. For his apparent lack of intellect, he's surprisingly constructive as he can be seen reading long books and is good at drawing. He also is willing to help others out and doesn't really bully at all. That said, he won't hesitate to get physical when people frustrate him. For instance, in Zoo, he punches Percy and Breen for ruining the class's day at the zoo. Nathan, along with Dustin, is often seen hanging around with Belson, serving as his right-hand men. While they are often support Belson, like when they cheer for his story in Honk, Nathan along with Dustin aren't completely loyal to him. A good example is in Money Broom Wizard where he calls Belson out for getting upstaged by Clarence in Lazer tag after Belson bragged about being the "Laser Ghost". Furthermore, although a friend of Belson, Nathan has been shown to get along well with Clarence and can be very helpful to him in situations. A good example is in include Pretty Great Day With a Girl where he's seen enjoying a sandwich with Clarence and everyone else after the pine cone war. More notably, in Clarence's Millions, he ditches Belson and follows Clarence around after being given Clarence dollars and helps Clarence make a bully leave a nerd alone. He also helps Clarence make more Clarence Dollars and later helps him get the dollars to lose their value to end the anarchy they caused in the school. A Episode Appearances *Fun Dungeon Face Off (cameo) *A Pretty Great Day With a Girl *Money Broom Wizard *Clarence's Millions *Honk *Zoo Trivia * Apparently, he is a really good drawer as shown in Clarence's Millions. * He's not a good studier, as shown in Clarence's Millions. *He was also Voiced by Skyler Page as he voiced Clarence. Gallery Clarence's Millions 046.png Clarence's Millions 047.png Clarence's Millions 049.png Clarence's Millions 050.png Clarence's Millions 051.png Clarence's Millions 149.png Clarence's Millions 152.png Clarence's Millions 155.png Clarence's Millions 169.png Nathan 001.png Nathan 002.png Nathan 003.png Nathan 004.png Nathan 005.png Nathan 006.png Nathan 007.png Nathan 008.png Nathan 009.png Nathan 010.png Nathan hitting Breen.png Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Supporting Characters Category:Kids Category:Belson's Henchmens